


Cold Season

by Emis033



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Star Wars, Sleepy Cuddles, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: The reader's heat is broken and they have a cold. They decide to call Chief Hopper for some help.





	Cold Season

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on here in a while and I have never written for Hopper before. I fell in love with him during season 2. Comment or leave Kudos if you want me to write more for him!

You sniffled and let out a small cough. You were wrapped up in 3 different blankets watching TV on your couch, shivering,  because once again your heat wasn’t working. It was an old house and you had only lived in it for 2 months. You moved to Hawkins for a secretary job at the high school. It didn’t pay much but your other job was too stressful and the living conditions were underwhelming, to say the least. You shuffled over to the small table with your phone on it. Chief Hopper had told you that if you had any troubles to call him. He had come over to fix the heat before but that was during the day. It was late and you weren’t even sure if he was still at the station. Jim has been helping you since the day you moved in. He stopped by to introduce himself and ever since then you had formed a small crush on the scruffy, raspy man. You picked up the phone dialing the number that you had memorized. You had been living in Hawkins for about a year. You lived in a dingy one-room apartment before finding this quaint little house in a quiet neighborhood. You loved it but it clearly had some problems. The phone rang a few times before you heard the familiar gruff voice of the Chief. 

“Hawkins Police, Chief speaking.” He sounded tired and angry.

“J-J-Jim? It’s (y/n).” You stuttered.

“What can I do for you, (y/n)?” His voice became lighter and you could almost hear the smile on his face.

“My h-h-heat it’s n-not working again. I didn’t know if you would be able to take a look at it. I-i-i-i know it’s late so if you don’t want to I understand.” You didn’t want to make him come over, especially at this hour.

“I can stop by before I go home. I will be there in 10 minutes. Try not to freeze” He laughed a bit.

“Thanks, Jimmy.” You smiled. You both hung up. You went back to the couch and snuggled in trying to stay warm. You had no idea how much time had passed so the sudden knock on the door made you jump. You scrambled out from under two of the blankets but kept one wrapped around you. You moved quickly to the door and opened it to meet Jim Hopper’s red face.

“You didn’t even ask who was at the door. I could have been a robber.” He joked. You stepped aside to let him in.

“Well, I’m happy it's you.” You said trying to smile but a sneeze crept up on you. You ran to grab a tissue and Hopper walked in to close the door.

“Holy shit it might be colder in here than it is outside.” He walked over to your basement to check out the heating unit. You followed him but not before putting on your fluffy slippers. You walked lightly behind him as he trudged down the stairs. 

“Stay upstairs. I don’t want to be the reason that you feel even worse.” You ignored his command and just stood close to him.

“Yeah but you are warm.” You nuzzled your head into his shoulder a little. He sighed and started his work. 

A half an hour passed and after a lot of huffing, puffing, and swearing from Jim, he gave up.

“You are going to have to call a professional. This doesn’t seem to be an easy fix.” He bit his lip.

“Sorry for making you come out here. I think I have more blankets in the attic if you c-could maybe get them for me that would be great.” You sniffled. 

“(y/n), you cannot sleep in this house. It is absolutely freezing. C’mon pack up some clothes. You can stay at my place.”

“Oh no, Jimmy I don’t want to impose.” 

“I cannot let you stay in this house. You are already sick I don’t need you to be frozen too. It’s not a big deal.” You nodded and went up to your room. You packed a small bag of the essentials and an extra pair of clothes. Jim had gone to the car to warm it up. He came back inside and met you in the kitchen. You packed up your cold medicine and he took the bag from you. He watched you put your lightly used snow boots on and a big puffy jacket. Hopper couldn’t help but smile at how cute you looked. Unknown to you, He had a pretty big crush on you since you moved to Hawkins. He looked forward to your calls for help and loved how usually the next day you could stop by the station to bring him a homemade lunch. You always found a way to repay him for his help. 

The drive was quiet and filled mostly with your little sneezes and coughs. Jim said ‘bless you’ after every sneeze. He pulled up to the cabin that he called home. He saw the lights still on which meant Jane was still up. You tract through the snow behind him and felt a burst of heat when he opened the door. The both of you stomped the snow off your boots and you spotted a young girl on the couch.

“Jane.” He called to her. She turned around and seemed extremely confused at your attendance. 

“Jane this is (y/n). (y/n) this is my daughter Jane.” 

“Nice to meet you.” You smiled at her. You didn’t know he had a daughter. You guessed he seemed old enough to have a daughter Jane’s age but it still took you by a bit of a surprise.

“Hello.” She greeted before turning back to the TV.

“What are you watching?” He placed your bag down on the kitchen table. He removed his hat as well.

“Star Wars.” She replied simply. 

“Ah yes of course. Ever since those damn kids showed her that movie she won’t stop watching it.” He explained. You removed your boots and jacket. You sat on the other side of the couch immediately bringing your attention to the movie. You loved this movie as well but were too embarrassed to say it. You noticed Jane sniffle and all the tissues on the on the coffee table. She must be sick too. 

“Alright how about some hot chocolate for you ladies?” Jim offered.

“That sounds great.” You smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Marshmallows,” Jane said without taking her eyes off of the screen. 

“Jane, (y/n) is going to stay here tonight because she is feeling sick and the heat in her house is broken.” She scrunched up her nose in disapproval but continued to watch the film. You were nervous but tried to ignore her disapproval. Hopper came by and sat between the two of you. He handed you a cup of hot cocoa with 2 big marshmallows in them. He had two other cups that seem to be overflowing with marshmallows, one for Jane and one for him. Everyone sipped and watched the movie. The movie went on. You swooned at the tension between Han and Leia. You longed for any sort of romance, that’s one of the reasons why you loved these movies. 

Jane had finished her drink and rested her head on Hopper’s shoulder. It was adorable. Especially because they both had small pieces of marshmallow on their faces.You couldn’t help but sit a little closer to Jim because of how warm he was. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to his side. This took you by surprise but you snuggled into him anyway. Your eyes started to close and you were drifting off to sleep. You were suddenly woken by Jim talking.

“Alright the movie is over, you are already up much later than usual so it's time for bed.” He spoke to Jane. You watched her walk off to her bedroom and you pulled away from Jim.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked. You let out a small yawn.

“Yeah but it’s alright.” 

“I think it’s time you go to bed too.” He chuckled. You nodded and helped him bring the empty hot cocoa mugs to the kitchen sink.

“Alright before I get you set up in my room do you need any medicine?” He asked leaning against the counter.

“Oh no Jimmy, I will sleep on the couch. You are already letting me stay here I’m not going to take your bed too.” You explained. He tried not to smile at the nickname. You were the only one who called him that.

“C’mon, I’m not letting you sleep on the couch. You are sick and will feel better sleeping in a bed.”

“Share the bed with me then?” You nervously offered. He seemed surprised by your question.

“You have been keeping me so warm on the couch. It’s ok if you don’t want to. I am sick and I guess you probably don’t want to get sick…” You rambled on

“I understand. Let’s get to bed then, I’m tired and I know you are too.” You nodded shyly and followed him to his bedroom. It was sort of small and decorated with the same log cabin decor as the rest of the house. There was a picture of him and Jane on his dresser and the room smelled just like him, cologne and cigarettes. You were already dressed in pajamas so you crawled under the covers of his bed. You watched him perform his nightly routine. He changed into pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Entering the room, he suddenly turned the lights off and walked through the dark to the bed. The bed sunk as he laid down next to you. You wrapped your arm around his waist and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“G’night Jimmy.” You mumbled and kissed his arm.

“Goodnight, sweetheart” He put his hand on yours as you closed your eyes. Being sick clearly had paid off in the best way possible.


End file.
